A Cherry blossom's revenge
by misspokey101
Summary: Sakura is the leader of her dad's gang that has to merge with with Syaoran's gang in H. order to get revenge on her mothers killer...but can she get through the merger test's alive?, bodyguard,sex,guns and other unexpected events unfold for them... sxs chapter 10 edited and 11 out
1. Chapter 1 CR

Chapter 1 Sakura you're coming with me

In Tokyo, Japan a girl of 18 with long auburn hair and green emerald eye's with a curved body figure to die for, could be seen sat at a desk in her family's mansion sorting through some paper's she had received earlier that morning about a gang merger that would be happening in the next 2 weeks .

As Sakura read on about this so called union between the two gang's it made her blood boil intensely, as the person who was responsible for the most shocking experience in her life came in to view in the document . he was the person she wanted at the end of all this she had to make him pay even though she knew that taking this man's life would not come without risks and unnecessary interference from other uninvolved gang's but she did not care about that she would kill him with her own hands none the less.

However after reading the hole document file at least three times she knew that it was not going to go the way she had hoped for and that those 'unnecessary things' were unavoidable in her battle to come whichever way she looked at it.

After about a minute of silence's glancing back and forth over the file Sakura's mind stared to wondered back to a very unwanted memory from her past that she tried so desperately to forget and the very one she wanted to get revenge for no matter what.

Flashback

_"Mother where are you? Mother" a 7 year old Sakura shout's from the corridor walking towards her parent's bedroom where she had heard a loud bang sound being made about a minute ago._

_'it's got to be mother because daddy is not home from work yet it must be something very big to make that kind of noise' a young Sakura thought as she opens her parents' bedroom door._

_As she enters the bedroom Sakura comes face to face with a UN known man and her mother's figure lying motionless on the peach carpet with her blood leaking out of her body uncontrollably on to it until it intensified and started to pour out without any signs of slowing or stopping._

_At that point Sakura stood in the door way with shock and fear in her eyes as her feet froze to the ground staring worriedly at her mother before her eyes shot up at the man who was now pointing a shiny object he held in his hand at her mother's chest before it made another banging sound and another hole appear in her mother's chest which would make three._

_This scene devastated Sakura and the smell of blood that was now filling the air around her made her feel so sick it was un explainable then without warning her legs collapsed from under her and she it was then she notices that her mother's body was turning whiter each second and she didn't know why._

_"mum…mum….mummy what's wrong? Sakura stutters out crawling to her mother's body in front of her but after getting no response at all from her body she starts to shake it violently as her screams for her to wake up got loud until Sakura's eyes landed on a pair of shoes and she looked up to see the man sill there his dark green eyes darken looking at her as a piece of his black hair covers them slightly as he looks down at her._

_"What did you do to my mummy" Sakura bellows out at the figure who was now walking towards the window before turning back at her and saying "I did what she had coming to her and your next little girl. I can't let you go now you have seen my face. Small or not you are the daughter of the cherry blossom boss I have dealt with his wife and now it's your turn, such a shame but –"_

_The man's sentence was never finished as Sakura's dad comes in to the room at that moment shooting the man in the arm causing him to jump out of the window. Leaving a crying Sakura hugging her mother's lifeless body until her father walks up to her and elopes her in to a tight hug as he too could be seen crying over the loss that his family suffered that day._

End flashback

As the memory of that day subsides Sakura couldn't help but picture that man's face in her mind again as she thought to herself 'I will get you for killing my mother kie and that's a promise. You should have killed me when you had the chance 11 years ago because now you will have no chance; there is nothing that is going to stop me from killing you one way or another. Not even this petty news about the merger.'

"ring ring ring ring"

"Hello Moyo, you took you're time ringing me. Where are you" Sakura asks her best friend and cousin

"That can wait Sakura... your dad wants to see you in his office right now, but be careful as you go in because he's on the phone. Ok. Well got to go. The boss said I have to go find out some more information on those fucking Shadow's again and the Tigers coming together this time and he said I have to do it immediately so we can talk tonight ok. Love ya."Tomoyo say's to Sakura hanging up the phone call without waiting for a reply

5 minutes later...Bosses Office

"Ok Yelan I understand perfectly" Sakura's dad says into the speaker phone on his desk

Then at that moment the door of his office came open revealing a not so happy Sakura with a questionable look on her face as she makes herself comfy on an unoccupied seat at the far end of the office.

"You had better Fujitaka because as you well know I don't mess around when it comes to a merger and the Elders tests are going to be tough. Not one gang has survived them so far and become one with us so let me assure you right now that if you intend to go through with this my son and I will not go easy on you just because we are friends of the past" Yelan states clearly making Fujitaka smile and reply quite confidently.

"O you don't have to worry about that I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Ok then see you in Hong Kong tomorrow. I will have a car waiting for you at the airport bye for now" Yelan says as she hangs up the phone

"uhh dad what was that phone call about? Are you leaving for Hong Kong" Sakura utters to her dad as she stands up from her chair"

"Not just me Sakura you're coming with me, we are both going so get packed we will have to leave in about 3 hours to get there on time" Sakura's dad state's while looking at her seriously.

"WHAT are you nut's I can't go I am needed here. I'm the leader of the Cherry Blossoms now dad and I can't just abandon my duties now we are so close to cornering Kie so just take someone else" Sakura scowls at her father waiting for his reply

"I can't Sakura it has to be you we are attempting to merge with the Li's and you're the best person out of everyone here. Unlike the rest of the gang Sakura you have been training for revenge since that day and can overcome anything thrown at you without hesitation and that is something we need right now because I for one should know how much of a snake Yelan can be, especially when it comes to her Elders test's as she calls them. Plus passing it is the only way we will get to merge with the wolves. Are main priority now is to fight that shit Kie and his soon to be reformed gang and we can accomplish that alone anymore" fujitaka explains to his daughter as he's frown deepens on his face through mentioning his arch enemy's name out loud before he continues "I am sure Tomoyo can step in she is after all you're chosen second in command is she not?" Fujitaka question's Sakura.

"Well yes I suppose, but what kind of things will be on this so called test?" Sakura asks.

At this question Fujitaka smiles at Sakura as he makes his way to the office door "well that is something we will both have to wait and find out now isn't it dear and before I forget I am going to need you to be my bodyguard for this trip ok. Now don't forget to pack, I will see you later" he say's to her before opening the door and stepping out of it leaving a moody Sakura behind.

Authors note's: Please review….EDITED XXX


	2. Chapter 2 CR

Quick note: everything in the past is in italic.

Chapter 2 Wait here!

…...Hong Kong airport...

"Sakura do you see are driver yet?" Fujitaka say's to Sakura as he turns back to her.

"No I do not sir, please wait there a moment and I will go and inquire their whereabouts for you" Sakura answers him, and then start's to walk towards the information desk.

…...4 hours before on the plain...

"_Sakura while we are in Hong Kong I would like you to act seriously, and concentrate solely on being my bodyguard and the leader of the cherry blossoms. That mean's staying focused at all times and never letting your emotion's show because Yelan is a person that tries to break people by using their showing weaknesses. Ok." Sakura's dad told her as they were patiently waiting for the plain to take off._

_"I understand sir" Sakura say's to her dad now straightening her posture in her seat._

…...back to present...

"Sir the lady said he is waiting for us out side" Sakura say's to her father stopping straight in front of him while keeping her posture tall which she knew he will be expecting all the time from now on.

"Ok Sakura let's go then"

…...10 minutes later...…..

Sakura was now sat in the front seat of a BMW next to the driver but as it came to a stop outside a large mansion she start's to feel her instincts kick in, and at that point she knew that if her father was to exit the car, he would be unsafe. So Sakura turn's her body around and grab's her bosses arm before he could open his door " sir do not step out the vehicle" Sakura state's "it is not safe I will go out first, so please wait here until I have secured the area."

"Ok. Sakura I will do as you say" fujitaka declarer's to Sakura with a smile on his face as he obeys his bodyguard.

Sakura then turn's her attention to the car windows to count the number of enemy's she could spot ' 3 on the left and right of the car park with another 2 on the roof. Hu what an insult to us, this is too easy, any one of my gang member's would be able to notice them'

After Sakura had finished calculating their situation she exit's the car and begins to get rid of each posing threat to her father's safety immediately even before they could notice her to strike.

Then about three minutes later she returns to the car and opens the back door allowing fujitaka to step out in to the car park safely but now with an additional eight unconscious people piled up in it.

"Nice work Sakura" Fujitaka say's to her before allowing her to shut the door behind him.

"It was nothing sir and if I may be permitted to say I believe we are being underestimated" she state's to him while whispering the last part as she stepped up closer to him so only he could hear the last part before she straightens up her body again and place's herself beside him with her hands behind her back waiting for his reaction to her thought's.

He nods at her in agreement thinking the same, before he starts to walk towards the door of the mansion with Sakura following behind him in a soldier like manner.

However seconds after fujitaka presses in the bell to the door it opens and he finds himself being pulled out of range of knives by Sakura who was now taking her defensive position in front of him getting ready to attack the new enemy.

' god this man is so unoriginal he obviously doesn't know that stabbings went out when people invented guns' Sakura thought to herself as she looks at the several knives sticking out of the ground from where her father was last standing.

Sakura then decides to grab one of the knives in the ground and throw it so it cut through the man's belt' now that's how you use a knife' sakura thinks as she waited for his trousers to fall down to distract him from attacking again then within seconds of doing that she had contained their opened door cutlery killer and knocked him out so he landed on top of the mansions door mat drooling.

As she started to walk back to her father she felt another presence near the door, but even though she knew it was not a threatening one it still caused her to turn and look back.

"Ah so you're not easy to kill I see. Bravo my dear for passing what I can only guess to be the first test. A beautiful woman say's with a smile while looking at Sakura she had long black hair and was wearing a traditional Chinese robe with sandal's on her feet.

"Yelan how lovely it is to see you. It has been a while hasn't it" fujitaka shout's to Yelan as he start's to approach her with Sakura now coming up behind him again professionally.

"Yes it has fujitaka and since the first test is over and done with for you two might I suggest that you tell your bodyguard that she can relax for the time being? Because unlike this test they will probably be told when the next one is so they can have time to prepare for it." Yelan say's while looking at her two new guests with a smile.

"They?" Fujitaka question's her.

"Yes they! My son Syaoran is also going to be put through the same tests as Sakura so he can prove to you that we are just as good as what we say we are. I am doing this to be fair to both sides as neither of them know anything about the tests. It's a good way to see what they are capable off and if they both survive then we will have a merger as agreed. Yelan reply's with the look of satisfaction on her face.

"Does that mean your tests are really that bad that you would sacrifice your own son's life? Madam" Sakura asks Yelan emotionlessly keeping her body frame hard and on alert.

"Good heaven's no. I have every confidence in my son that he will pass every one of the elders test's with flying colours with not a scratch on him. Why are you worried that you will not come out so lucky? Yelan say's to Sakura as she tries to read her emotional state but fails.

'My word fujitaka you have her trained well in the emotion's department I will give you that. However no hard poker face has ever beaten me.' Yelan thought to herself as she decided to make her way back to the mansion to show her new guest around.

"Sakura dear I thought I told you to relax? There is no reason to stand guard over your father now that the test is finished he will be perfectly safe in here." Yelan mummer's out to Sakura as the three of them enter the mansion door in to a ballroom like room with a wide centre stair case at the back of the room leading off in to two different directions as you reach the top creating an open corridor balcony look on either side of the second floor.

'ya right says the person who tried to kill him earlier with her wimpy gang members' Sakura thought before answering "I am perfectly content like this madam" Sakura reply's as she continues to surveyed the rest of her new surrounding area.

Until "SMASH" a motor bike comes crashing through the second floor big window of the mansion that was located a little bit above the cantre staircase causing shattered pieces of glass to engulf near enough the entire room instantly.

Author's notes: EDDITED XXX PLEASE R+R

xx


	3. Chapter 3 CR

""speech

' ' thoughts

Chapter 3 What is she some kind of robot?

Then acting on her instincts Sakura grabs a large sheet cloth occupying the table on her right and covers Fujitaka and Yelan with it to protect them from the shards of glass that were falling rapidly towards them.

A second later when the bike comes in to Sakura's view she doesn't hesitate to kick the rider off of it and on to the ground so she could restrain them by grabbing both of their arms and jabbing her right knee into their back to prevent them from moving.

"Syaoran what the hell are you doing if you want to come in to the house use the door and not the bloody window I did not raise you like that " Yelan shouts angrily at the man Sakura was currently holding back after she and Fujitaka had uncovered themselves from the sheet and identifying the intruder by their name.

"So are you going to get the hell off me or do I have to make you " Syaoran growled out under his helmet at Sakura hoping that she would release him soon and without a fuss because not only did Sakuras pin hurt him like crazy but it was also killing his reputation of being Li Syaoran as this would be the first time anyone has ever gotten through his defenses whether he was caught off guard by them or not he would always come out on top well except this time. 'how could she do that and to me of all people, she managed to contain and capture me the best fighter in the wolfs to the point where I can't even move and she did it without even breaking a sweat' Syaoran thought to himself curiously before he hears a man's voice which knocked him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Sakura you can release him now we know that he is no threat to us "Fujitaka say's to his daughter calling her off.

"Yes sir" Sakura answers him as she lets go of Syaoran immediately and walks back to her father's side standing to attention.

'Well thank god that's over but why did she wait for that man to call out to her before she let me go? What is she some kind of robot or something taking orders like that' Syaoran wonders to himself as he gets up off the floor and makes his way to his mother before dragging her off to the other side of the room with an "excuse us".

….Syaoran and Yelan

"Mother who are these people and why did that robot girl pin me like that? Doesn't she know who I am? How could you let her do something like that to me" Syaoran says to Yelan while glaring at Sakura with angry eyes.

"Calm down Syaoran! You are asking me too many questions. They are the Kinomoto's do you remember I told you about them yesterday. They have come to do the Elders tests in order to merge with us." Yelan explains to him

"Well I don't care about that sort of thing but have you seen the way that girl is standing I don't think she's is in any way human and I bet if she does these tests she will probably end up short circuited or something, then were will be back to the square one again finding someone else to merge with. There is no way that she will be able to survive the tests if she continues to act like a machine and even if she does by some miracle just look at her she couldn't possibly have trained a properly skilled gang to the level we need. They are probably just like her and mechanically made. "Syaoran say's smirking. "So let's just forget this whole thing and send them home I can't work with someone who needs programing before they do anything"

"Well whatever she is she managed to restrain you so don't be so stupid Syaoran, do you even know who Sakura's gang is? She is now the leader of the Cherry Blossoms and I will not have you disrespecting them like that under my roof, o and for the record Sakura is only standing guard over fujitaka now because they have just had their first test from the elders. She is his bodyguard while he is in China "Yelan states to him as she crosses her arms and continues.

"O and another thing where have you been until now?"

"Out with Eriol why?" Syaoran replies coldly

"Because we also have to do the tests remember I told you yesterday that we would do it in order for the merger to be fair between us" Yelan tells him

"O yes. So what"

" 'so what' are you taking the piss right now Syaoran because I have no time for that right now I am being fucking serious here. What if our test had already happened before you got back? We would of failed and not only that, a minute a go when you did finally decide to come back I had to get protected by another person's bodyguard because mine was trying to kill me" Yelan angrily whispered to Syaoran waiting for him to answer

"You mean she-"Syaoran spoke out Shocked as he looked at his mother straight in to her eyes

"yes I do Syaoran she actually protected someone outside her gang and a complete stranger to her and someone that could very well be considered her enemy until the tests are over" Syaoran's mother told him as she turns round and walks back to her guests leaving him stunned in his position at what she had just told him.

"sorry about that interruption, I had to take care of something" Yelan explains to Sakura and Fujitaka as she nears them smiling

"Now I suppose more introductions are in order. Syaoran" Yelan called to him from where he was still standing

"Come over and meet our guests" she pressed on before glaring at him until he gives in to her and starts to walk over to them

"Hello I am Fujitaka Kinomoto and this is Sakura "Fujitaka says out to Syaoran while extending his right hand out waiting for him to shake it.

"Li Syaoran" was the reply he got back before his out stretched hand got grasped in a firm hold and shaken.

Then after they had finished greeting each other Syaoran turned his attention to Sakura yet again but instead of getting an hand shake from her he got a bow and a "sir" which stunned him and made him chuckle out loud

"'Sir' ha ha fuck you really have your front up here don't you. I am getting more surer by the minute that you are some sort of fucking android or something girl"

Sakura at this point wanted nothing more than to smack him right in the face for saying something like that to her but she had promised her father that until he says it is clear she too she must not to let her emotions show to these people so she just took his words with an expressionless face and replied to him in a normal tone just as if his words did not bother her

"I am sure I don't know what you mean sir"

Fujitaka smiles at her answer to the boy before turning to Yelan and asking "sorry Yelan but is it possible you could show us to our rooms we will be using so we can unpack before dinner is going to be served"

"Certainly fujitaka I can take you and Syaoran can take Sakura to hers if that is ok with you as hers is on the 2nd floor with him and yours is on the ground floor with me" Yelan asks Fujitaka.

This causes Sakura and Fujitaka to look at one another before he nods to her and agrees with her arrangements

"ok that's fine but Sakura I want you to come and find me as soon as you are finished un packing ok and make sure you have your beeper on you so I can contact you if I need you beforehand ok.

"Yes sir I understand"

"Ok then its settled. Syaoran their bags are already in their rooms so just take her to the pink room ok.

At this Syaoran's eye brows went up and he looked at Sakura before thinking 'mmm black leather pants and jacket with a white shirt on and she wants me to put that in the pink room'

"Mother are you sure you didn't mean the black room" he asks her laughing

"ha ha very funny Syaoran, but don't you think if we were picking rooms by cloths today you would be being pack up and sleeping in the bathroom tonight" Yelan says looking at her sons jeans that were plastered in dirt before walking off with fujitaka across the ball room.

...Syaoran and Sakura

"Well come on then stop standing there like a pencil and get a move on" Syaoran calls back to Sakura half way up the stairs.

"Which way is it after we have climbed those stairs sir" Sakura questions him without even moving to catch up to him.

"The right why" he answers her turning back to look at her to only realize she was no longer there. "Fuck, why does mum always land me with the strange ones. well whatever because I am not going off to look for that cyber doll she can find her room herself " Syaoran says to himself has he turns his attention back to the stairs and starts to climb them again until he spots her again waiting on the second floors right corridor.

"What the fuck how did you get up here" Syaoran questions her angrily as he walks towards her before going on "I mean you didn't even pass me on the stairs. What are you fucking spider woman as well?"

"Look sir I am sure I don't know what you are talking about. So I suggest that instead of just standing there interrogating me about how I get somewhere you should just take me to my room" Sakura replies emotionlessly as she waited for him to move so she could follow.

'god that woman was right his jeans really are dirty but I do have to admit that his ass is a good enough distraction from it and his wolf leather jacket really brings out his brawled shoulders' Sakura thought after about a minutes of silence between them.

"Here it is your room" Syaoran says as he opens the door for her to step in to it as he follows her.

"this is very acceptable thank you sir-" Sakura starts to say but gets interrupted by Syaoran's strong hands smashing her body up against the far back wall of the room pinning her arms to it in the process as he sandwiches her in tightly so she could not move.

"I swear if you call me sir one more time I will make sure you won't ever be able to speak again, do you understand me cyborg " Syaoran say's evilly to Sakura before lowering his head enough to smack his lips against hers so violently that Sakura thought she might lose control of her poker face.

'don't move or express anything Sakura you can do this...just hold on until he has finished and leaves...o my god I think I can feel his tongue fuck' Sakura thought as she tried to hold her posture tall and straight as she felt his tongue lick her lips for entrance that she was defiantly not going to give him.

Then after about a minute of kissing her but not no response Syaoran stops and backs away from her smiling.

"Well that was probably the worse kiss I have ever had you really are a machine then" Syaoran utters out to her before turning and leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Sakura...

Sakura waited for the door to close before she let her body fall loose and slide down the wall to the carpeted floor.

She stayed like that and laughed for about 5 minutes silently before thinking to herself...

'O no now he has gone and done it I can never say no to a challenge... we will see who wins then 'sir'

Authors notes: please Review xxx EDITED XX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the dining room problem

7:30pm

DINING AREA

"Sakura is the room to your liking" Yelan asks as they waited for their food to be served.

"yes madam, it is very acceptable thank you." Sakura replies before bowing to her sever as he sits her plate down.

"mmm Yelan this food is delightful, my compliments to your chef" Fujitaka says as he looks at Sakura to agree, which she did by nodding.

"for god sakes, she even eats like a robot" Syaoran murmurs as he looks in Sakura's direction and see 's her carefully put a forkful of her meal into her mouth without loosing or loosening her straight posture.

"Syaoran its called being respectful and using manners at the table as you eat, but i wouldn't expect you to know anything about that as you still slouch and stick your elbows on the table" Yelan say's to him in a "matter-of-fact tone as she points out his position which causes him to look back at himself.

"ya ya whatever" Syaoran sighs out to his mother as he waves off her comment and goes back to his food.

"ah before i forget, the second test will be tomorrow and it will be at are shooting range but this particular one is only being taken by the two of you even though Fujitaka and i will be present" Yelan starts as she looks at Sakura and Syaoran from across the table.

"ah and one more thing you must supply your own gun's which consist of a auto machine gun and a normal hand gun ok" she finishes.

"uhh Yelan i think that would be difficult for us considering the fact that we didn't bring any of our weapon's with us because we had to pass through customs" Fujitaka points out to her.

"well that is not my problem, I am afraid i can't help you two with that but i can lend you some advise instead and that is if you do not turn up with the required equipment on your table tomorrow you will be instantly disqualified, which means we cannot merge." Yelan answers Fujitaka with a shrug.

' i knew your act wouldn't last long Yelan, if that's the way you want to play then we have no choice but to retaliate in the same way' Fujitaka thought as he eyed Yelan from his seat.

until the light sound of Sakura's chair being moved could be heard and all eye's at the table looked in her direction.

"please excuse me i need the rest room" Sakura bows to them then turns to her father giving him a signalling look as she quickly moves to leave the room.

'so she has noticed something wrong' Fujitaka thinks to himself as he sees his daughter exit the room.

5 minutes later...

Sakura is then seen coming back in to the dining room carrying something over her right shoulder along with a auto machine gun in her left hand.

then as she walks to her fathers side, she instantly drops it at his feet before saying "sir i saw it through the mirror sitting on their main stair case with this pointed at you" Sakura reports to her father as she sets down the gun in front of him on the table.

"Yelan what is the meaning of this?" Fujitaka say's as he faces Yelan frowning seriously before continuing " i though we both had and finished the test today? if that is so then why is their a unconscious body at my feet?" he asks her waiting for a reasonable answer.

"i insure you Fujitaka that he is not won of my sons men and it had nothing to do with us. me and my son have already completed are test while you two were unpacking as i explained to you earlier. why on earth would we want to attack you in this manner? we have pride, dignity and loyalty and we what this merger more that you realise as well because as you know i have been searching for years for a gang that can be considered are equals and that can pass my tests to prove it " Yelan states to him seriously.

"well, if that's the case then, i bet you are as curious as i am and would like to know how he came to be here?" Fujitaka questions her

"yes quite" she agrees as she turns to Syaoran who was still eating and not paying attention to anything that when on.

"SYAORAN GET YOUR ASS UP AND TAKE CARE OF THIS MESS ON THE FLOOR" Yelan shouts at him as she points to the lifeless body by Fujitaka's feet to draw his attention to it before she continued to speak to him.

"this is your fault for sending your members out too early to the club. even though you know we are getting attacked and assassinated left right and centre by those tiger's and i told you yesterday it will be worse now they are coming together with the shadow's so why didn't you listen to me and take out proper precautionary methods to ensure this sort of thing wouldn't happen" she say's to him as she lean's her arms on the table and rubs her temples with her hands.

"well how the fuck am i supposed to do that when i was out all night and most of today cleaning up that fucking bombing we had" Syaoran growls back at her becoming irritated by the fact he was getting the blame for the mess that happened.

"look right now all i care about is you getting that thing out of my site and apologizing to Fujitaka for what went on" she say's back to him as she looks at him with fed up eyes.

"alright" he replies before getting up off his chair and moving over to Fujitaka.

"I am sorry for the situation you was put in Mr. Kinomoto and i will make sure that in the future nothing like this will ever happen again" Syaoran says to him as he bows in apology before grabbing the body next to him and heading out of the room.

"ah madam, Sakura calls out from her standing position by her father to Yelan who then turn's her attention to her.

"were is sir taking him?" Sakura asks her suddenly

"probably to the cells, so when the 'thing' wakes up he can't go any were" she answers her.

at this Sakura just nods and looks down at her father who was still seated in his chair.

then after about a minutes silence from everyone left at the table Fujitaka decides to brake it.

"goodness this evening has certainly been an eventful one. Sakura step out side with me and come to my room for a minute so we can talk. we wont be long Yelan i will meet you in the living room so we can talk some more." he says as he gets up off his chair and heads to the door with Sakura in toe.

until Sakura suddenly remembers something which causes her to stop and turn back to the table to grab the gun that was still were she had left it before she looked at Yelan and says un emotionally.

"I will be taking this gun of his with me madam as it was me who apprehended him"

then before Yelan could reply to her she was back behind her father and heading toward his room at the end of the hall.

'hu what a crafty one she is she has already managed to pass the first test with flying colours, restrain my son, seized an intruder and has her first weapon for the next test and its not even 8o clock yet which means she has barely been in Hong Kong for 4 hours and she has already beaten every other gang that wanted to become one with us.' Yelan thought as she stared at Sakura's back before it disappeared in to the room.

"mother i have put him in lock up until the morning and i will check on him when i get back tonight as well" Syaoran say's to his mother appearing in the dining room door way that she was just about to exit from.

"ok. Syaoran see you later then" she utters to him as she walks past him to go in to the living room to wait for Fujitaka to come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 looks like I win

Sakura and Fujitaka in his room

"Sakura I want you to go down town tonight and find out as much information you can about this merger. Things like when, where and why ok." Fujitaka say's as he sits on his bed.

"ok. Sir I understand but what about protecting you?" Sakura replies curiously as she remembers the incident just now.

"don't worry about me, I know Yelan Li like the back of my hand. I bet that as we speak she is already arranging some drastic safety measure to be put in to place" Fujitaka informs her with a smile.

"understood I will do as you say, but isn't that Syaoran fucker- I mean Mr Li going down town also to a club what if he recognises me like this" Sakura asks her father.

"well then just disguise yourself and act normal because that way if you do run in to him he won't even consider its really you will he" he says to her with a smile.

"so you want me to go out tonight and drop this posture shit until I get back so I am unrecognisable to them to get information. Is that right? Sakura questions him.

"yes that's what I am saying. But just encase some thing crops up back here take your beeper so I can reach you. Ok . Fujitaka tell her which earns him a nod in return.

Then as Sakura turns and reaches the door to go out of her fathers room get ready for tonight he remembers something and calls back to her "o and before I forget again that pink Yamaha you told me to buy for you while we stay here is already parked outside for you to use tonight"

Thank you sir" Sakura says back to him as she catches a set of key's in her hand from him before leaving the room and heading upstairs to her room.

At the Black cat night club an hour later…...

After flirting with the bouncer outside for about 5 minutes Sakura managed to get in she wore a silver sequin spaghetti hip top which showed a bit of her cleavage and her belly ring with black leather tight trousers that hugged her thighs and showed off her curves with a hot pink jean jacket and matching stilettos.

Then as Sakura starts to make her way further in to the club she decided to make her way to the bar to see if she can spot any one with a shadow or tiger tattoo so she makes her move to extract information out of them before she killed them.

This routine went on for about 2 more hours for Sakura e.g. walks to clubs bar, finds a target, gets as much information as possible on the merger, then moves to the next.

Sakura had already visited 6 well known clubs in Hong Kong when she decides to give up and go to her last club which she know knows as Syaoran's but as she was riding over there she starts to think about how unlike other gangs the cherry blossoms are

'hu stupid idiots always so quick to throw out remarks to make them selves look cool when it comes to them thinking they will get lade by the end of the day. Like this one guy did to me earlier and I quote "hi baby im in a gang you know, do you want to shag me because im getting hard just seeing you sit there. you know you want me" ah yea I wanted him alright I wanted to brake his neck and what is up with there fucking tattoo's? when they show them off like that it's like they are showing me a sign saying 'im one of those fucker that work for kie so kill me' fucking fuck heads, I mean the least they could do is try to hide there gang tattoo's so we cant spot them strait away like us for examp-' Sakura's line of thought got lost as she saw her last club stop of the evening in sight.

So with out thinking of anything else she pulled in to the car park which caused all eyes to be on her as she stopped her engine and took off her helmet reviling a head full of curly long ringlets which made most of the girls gasp in envy in the clubs line as she moved towards the entrance swaying her hips until she came up close and personal with the now blushing bouncer at the end of the line

"hi, listen I lost my invite that my friend gave me to get in there tonight and its her birthday so do you think you could just let me in instead with out it" Sakura asked the bouncer in a very seductive voice as she kept nearing him until he said

"babe with a ass like that who could refuse you" which in turn caused her to quickly kiss his cheek and say thanks to him before she makes her way thought the doors hearing about 20 moans and groans in the process before the door shut behind her and blocked them out.

Then as Sakura make her way to the 7th bar of the evening she notices the person she hoped she would meet here and thinks to her self as she nears him 'ohhh you are so dead now Syaoran Li for all those robot comments and that kiss earlier'

At this point Syaoran feels someone watching him so he turns his head around and looks around the other parts of the club until his eyes meet with emerald green once as they came up to him.

"hi is this seat taken" Sakura asks Syaoran as she bens down to look him in the eye showing him her cleavage in the process before she stand up straight again and straddles his lap then as if on cue she feels some thing digging in to her right inside thigh and new he was already game for any thing she had planned.

"don't worry I am not going no where but I think its best you carry me up the stair like this because I don't think you want your buddies to see what I can feel right now do you?" Sakura whispers to him as she move her lips closely to his ear as she nips it and starts to trail soft butterflies kisses down his neck.

"ohhhh little wolf I think you scored big time with this one and I don't even think she cares that we are watching her? I know how about you two do it right hear with an on core audience " Eriol says to Syaoran earning a death glare from him but cheers form the other members of the wolves who were still intriguingly watching Sakura with hunger as she still continued to kiss and nip Syaoran's neck.

"fine you want me that bad you got me but remember don't move" Syaoran says in to her in a low but huskily voice as her rests his chin on her shoulder and grabs both of her ass cheeks in his hands to lift them both off the chair before hi making his way up the stairs holding her until he reaches his private booth room and unlocks it as Sakura still attached to his waist.

Inside the booth…..

As soon as the door closed behind them Sakura's lips were on his before he mutter out over her lips "I have to lock the door" to her as he leans her body up against it as he pushes its handle button in to lock them it.

Then before Sakura new what was happening her jean jacket was taken off and she was being carried by Syaoran to the built in wall leather couch that was in the room with them

"wow I didn't know you wanted me that bad" Sakura says to him while giggling

"are you crazy, you had me wanting you at "hi" and your kissing roped me in even more" Syaoran informs her as he brings her in to another kiss.

After that was said when Syaoran and Sakura finally made it over to the couches Sakura decides to move faster and say to Syaoran' in a whispering yet seductive voice.

"let me down a minute and I will show you that I don't even need word to get what I want" she told him as she feel him remove his hands from her ass she jumped down off of him but just long to take off his belt and pull down his jeans with his boxer before pushing him down on the couch sos he could se her remove her leather trousers and pink thong she had on underneath them before straddling him again but grinding up and down him until she could feel his manhood increase in size again.

"see I told you." she moans out sensually in his ear before she starts to kiss it again

This made Syaoran growl out in pleasure and sexual frustration and the next thing he knew was that his hands went to her top and tugged it over her head before she could say or do anything.

"you brought that on yourself you shouldn't tease me like that because I will only get ruff with you else understand" he say's to her.

"ohh im really scared" she replies back to him in a seductive and exiting voice before continuing "so why don't you bring it on then because I think I can do better" she challenges him before reaching to the back of her back and unclipped her last items of clothing left on her body which was a white lace bra as she slides it down her and over her ames.

"fine you asked for it so don't say I didn't warn you" Syaoran utters as his eye's darken and widen with lust as he rips his own Tshirt reviling his six-pack to her and plunges his mouth on to her left nipple and sucks it with so much force she yells out in pleasure continually until he hears her moan and beg for the other one to be done so he complied to her begging and started to nibble and suck the other one.

"ohh god that's it I have had it I cant take it any more" Sakura groans out as she places her hands on his member and starts to play with it by rubbing it up and down before she plunges it in her and starts to move it in and out of her softly and slowly at first until she hears Syaoran moan out to her

"uhh god you uhh took me by uhh surprise"

"that was the whole idea" she replies to him

Then as if on impulse Sakura starts to ride him faster and harder so it give her the chance to takes control of him and make him plunge inside of her more deeply.

1:15 in the morning…

Sakura and Syaoran had just finished doing what they were continually doing for 3 hours and decided to have a fag together.

Syaoran who was lying on the floor with a resting Sakura in his arms with her head on his chest started to think 'wow I cant believe I lasted that long, maybe this chick does tantrum sex or some thing? Ah wow give a shit what ever it was it was defiantly the best sex I have been though'

Where as Sakura was thinking to herself something completely different 'mmm looks like I win and you loose 'sir'. I got you good and proper and I thought you said earlier that robots can't kiss and yet here you were completely entranced with me and my kisses you even slept with me'.

"hay can I ask you something" Syaoran says as he looks down at her.

"yea sure go ahead" she say smiling up at him

"why do you have like a tattoo of a Sakura flower on you're right inside thigh with a like L in the middle?" he wanders

'FUCKKKKKK'

Author's notes: omg…I had to do this chapter right away to make up for the last one because it was boring but I needed a build up to this chapter lol and also that was my first sex scene so sorry if I am crap at it lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx please review xxxxxxxxxx... o and soz about the spelling and grammar guys when i have the time i will edit it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The second test

Sakura lied in Syaoran's arms for another minute thinking of a excuse she could use to his previous question until she came up with the perfect one. "o that tattoo, well me and my friends had them done to celebrate turning 18. They look a lot better when they are together though because they spell LOVE which represents how we feel about each other they are like sisters to me ". Sakura tells him without realizing she let one of her secrets slip.

"That's cool i was just wondering" Syaoran replies

then all of a sudden as if on cue Sakura's watch beeps causing her to sit up in a seated position and say out loud" o god is that the time, Syaoran i really have to go it's like three in the morning" and with that she makes a brake for her cloths and hurry's to get them on.

"Does the time really matter?" Syaoran asks her. "can't you just stay with me until morning?

Then after hearing him say that Sakura spins around to look at him to give him an answer but she was stopped by her racing heart as they looked in to each other's eyes. A few seconds later she realized what she was doing and looked away while trying to think of another excuse so she could leave and fast.

Sakura new she had to go. Even though deep down she wouldn't of minded spending the rest of the night with him, which scared her to no end and pissed her off even more because she had never felt this felling she was having towards him before with any one.

"no i cant. sorry "Sakura manages to breath out before continuing " i have somewhere I need to be" then without so much as a another look back at Syaroan, Sakura rushes to the booth door unlocking it before heading out and down to the clubs exit .

When Sakura was finally outside she wasted no time before getting on her bike and speeding away from temptation.

SAKURA'S PROV

'what the FUCK is up with me? i didn't think my heart could beat that fast? how dear he ask me to stay with him so easily like that' Sakura thought to herself as she makes her way back to the Li mansion, but even with earlier's event's replaying in her mind constantly she suddenly remembers something important enough to make her speed up even faster 'fuck dad is going to kill me for not reporting back to him'

20 min later

Sakura stops her bike just outside the Li gates after deciding the quiet approach to get inside would be better for her so without thinking she parks her bike and jumps the Li garden wall were she knew she wouldn't get noticed by anyone of Syaoran's guys out on patrol and starts to clime the flower traverses that run up alongside the mansions balconies until she stop's and flips over in to one before sliding the door open and entering her barrowed bedroom.

9AM breakfast

NORMAL PROV

"so are u all ready for the shooting match today then Sakura" Yelan asked Sakura as she was finishing her breakfast.

"yes i am madam" Sakura said back to her as she drank her morning coffee

"good then let's do it after breaktfast alright. There's no point in just hanging around and waiting all day is there" Yelan tells her.

"ok madam I could not agree with you more"

Then before another convocation could be brought up fujitaka starts to speak "Yelan before we go to the shooting range i must talk to Sakura in private is that ok" he questions her before turning to look at Sakura angrily but in a way so only she would know.

"that's fine fujitaka, i still have to wait for Syaroan to get back anyway. God only knows where that son of mine is gone to. he didn't even bother coming home last night" Yelan tells them frustrated which caused Sakuras mind to run back through what had happened last night with him then without realizing it let a slight blush slide across her face but this didn't get un noticed by someone else at the table staring at know curious.

'Interesting when she came here yesterday she did not show a single emotion. but just now when i mentioned Syaroan had not been back she's gone all red'

10 min later fujitaka room

"so are u going to just stand there or are u going to tell me why you didn't give me your report last night? And why you didn't even think to give it me this morning before we met at the table?" fujitaka boomed at Sakura as he waited for her answer.

"im sorry dad. i didn't get in until late last night and i didn't wake up early either but what i did find out will come as a shock to you, bearing in mind i had to kill 4 people before i found out this information. so when would you like to hear my report now or after the match?" Sakura questions him.

"well of course i want to hear it now" fujitaka said impatiently

"the merger has been moved and re scheduled, because off the ass i court yesterday. They were afraid he talked and fucked all their plans up. so they have moved it to TOKYO on are turf. can u believe that those basterds think they can screw us over twice, first with mum and now with this right under our noses . " Sakura explains angrily

"ok well good work but tell me sooner next time. now i have to talk to Yelan about this after the match in private and come to some kind of arrangement. so just go and get ready and i will meet you back here in 10 minutes. o and before i forget did you manage to get a hand gun for today?"

"Well i had about 8 yesterday but i got rid of them because they were all shit. but don't worry i will get one to shoot with for the match" Sakura utters back to her father as she leaves his room.

Shooting range 10AM

'right Sakura control your emotions, it wasn't that good last night so why do you keep thinking of it. just think of him as someone else, yes that's it someone else but with a nice ass, lush lips and a massive uuhhh no no no stop it fo fuck sake CONTROL ' Sakura thought trying to distract her mind from the previous night to get focused for the match. As she looks over at Syaoran who is now loading his guns for the match someone snaps her out of her thoughts and gaze with a question.

"right Sakura you are up first, just head toward those targets on the other side of the test area and do your best i trust you came prepared" Yelan inquires

"yes madam. Always thank you" Sakura replies to her with a slight smirk as she picks up her machine gun and tosses it over her shoulder before crossing the field and Syaoran in the process but before she passes him completely she steals his right holster gun and proceeds to walk away with it again slightly eyeing his movements afterward to see if he had noticed she had took it but luckily for her it appeared that he didn't

As Sakura gets to her position opposite her targets she hears the signal gunshot meaning she has to begin and hit as many targets as she could before her time was up. This left her no time to prepare and that's how she liked it.

"ready" fire"

"gun switch...and fire"

after Sakura had finished it was Syaoran's turn, so as she walked towards the others and passed him she decided to give him back his now empty gun so with a half a smile which surprised and shocked him she slips the gun back in to his holster without his knowledge yet again and continues on her way to the others.

Syaoran's prov…

'god that was creepy, I didn't know robots could smile? She must of lost those screws from up her ass' Syaoran thought before he got knocked out of them by a voice saying

"ready "fire"

Which caused Syaoran to pull out his gun and pull the trigger simultaneously but all that could be heard was….

...silence

Then as if on cue Syaoran looked at Sakura now furious because he had pulled out a empty gun, he knew she had to be the cause for his guns emptiness. ' that cow, she used my gun because she didn't have one, ohhh i have to admit though she is one brave cybotron to try that on me' Syaoran thought as he pulled out his other gun and continued with his shot's with a single thought running through his mind 'revenge'

Authors notes: I stopped uploading for a while because I thought u guy's would of got tired of my spelling lol.. but since people are still adding me to favorites how could I not write the rest of my stories lol.. please review on my story's because that makes me want to update xxxxx the more reviews the better xxxx 1 review makes all the difference to me xxx I only done this chapter because someone asked me to J xxx u ask and I will give xx until next time xx


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 going home

front room after the second match with Yelan and fugitaka (norm prov)

"fugataka are you sure about this?" Yelan asks fugitaka seriously

"i am afraid so my informant couldn't be more trustworthy" he states back to her

"well then there is only one thing to do about this situation then" she sighs out taking out her phone and starting to diel it

(phone call to Syaoran)

ring ring ring-hello

"syaoran pack up and tell everyone else to do the same" (yelan)

"why"(syaoran)

"because we are all going to Tokyo fast"(yelan)

"are you fucking kidding me? why"(syaoran)

"look just do it. i will tell you later now hurry up i expect to see you down stairs in an hour with everyone else"(yelan)

yelan hangs up

"yelan are you sure about this? we haven't even finished the merger tests yet?" fugitaka says to her getting up from his seat

"yes i am we will just have to do the last test in Tokyo" she says to him smiling before continuing "i have no doubt that your Sakura will pass anyway i mean she has only been here one day and she has already shown me and the elders more than enough skill and ability to pass."

"ok then i will make the arrangements" fugitaka says smiling back at her.

" i still cant believe those assholes changed there merger place because we got one of there men and they was afraid that he would rat them out, its not as if we didnt know what was going on from the beginning an now they are running away like cowardly chickens from a war they had declared by kill people special to us" yelan speaks out with tight fists and teeth before leaving fugitaka to get ready.

1hour later by the front door

"if everyone ready then lets go" yelan announces to everyone crowed around her before she and everyone else piles out the front door on there way to the airport.

next day Tokyo airport

"sakura are the preparations made" fugitaka asks Sakra as she came up beside him with his and her suitcase.

"yes sir i called Tomoyo yesterday and arranged everything including our pick up from the here which are waiting outside" Sakura says

"very well"

as fugitaka,yelan,sakura and all the wolves including syaoran walked out of the airport they were greeted with a limousine and four 7 setter cars along with the drivers waiting for them.

"sir, miss welcome back" the limousine driver greeted as sakura and fugitaka approached him

"ah yes thank you nigel i would like to introduce me long time friend yelan" fujitaka says as he turns to yelan

"o yes welcome to Tokyo madam its a pleasure" nigel says with a bow to her before he opens the limo door for them to go in.

limousine (yelan,fugitaka,sakura,syaoran) trafic lights

(sakuras prove)

'something is wrong that guy on the bike is on a one way is he stupid' i thought as i looked out the window

then a thought come to me ' fuck that turning is a dead end apart from the grand hotel street vent! what was he doing coming out of there?' i asked myself until i noticed something that was visible as he past the limo 'the fuckers a tiger shit this is not good'

nom prove

sakura didn't waste any time before she takes out her phone and starts to dial

(call to Tomoyo)

ring ring "hello sakura" (tomoyo)

"tomoyo grab my helmet and my bike for the garage and meet me outside (sakura)

"ok. but why? is something up" (tomoyo)

"lets just say i have a feeling are territory just got targeted (sakura)

"u got it see u in a minute then)

hangs up

arrival at cherryblossoms mansion

sakura didnt even wait for the limo to stop before getting out and running to tomoyo

"tomoyo you deal with sorting this out and getting everyone settled in ok" sakura tells her as she takes her helmet and bike keys from tomoyos hand

" you got it but you have to tell me whats going on later ok" tomoyo says to her before watching her speed off with an ok left behind before she was gone

"tomoyo"fugitaka shouts out to her which nocks her out of her daze and causes he to walk to him

"what was that all about why was sakura in such a hurry?"fujitaka asks concerned

"ahh i dont really know but she said she would tell me later" tomoyo replies to him smiling

with sakura

'what was he doing here?' i thought as i got of my bike and went towards the hotals vent to have a look around until a sound hit my ears like a mentaly retared watch 'HOLY FUCK ITS A BOMB the shit head was planting a bomb'

normal prov

Sakura know that considering the enermy the bombs time wasnt going to be long which ment she had very little time to find it then defuse it.

two hours latter 6pm cherryblossomes mansion kitchen (normal prov)

"i hope Sakura is ok and she isn't doing something dangerous by herself again" Tomoyo says to the two people gathered with her around the kitchen table

"na im sure she's just being sakura ha ha"laughs out Kagomay from beside her on the left

"yea do u remember when she brought back like four shaddows by herself. that was so cool"said yukito on tomoyos right

"never mind sakura she'll be fine she's our leader after all. its us I am worried about" states tara looking at tomoyo sereously

"why whats the matter here?"tomoyo questions her

"well for one thing the house is filled with people we dont even know and on top of that i have to share a room with one of the weirdest guys out of them" Tara says fed up

"hay its not that bad at least your new roommate dont lick your carpet and says he's cleaning" kagomay chuckles out

"no way are you serious kagomay eeww and i thought mine was creepy" tara says to kagomay before shivering and crossing her arms

"well just put up with it guys the boss said we have to go boy,girl per room because he thinks it will establish a strong relationship between us" tomoyo tells them

"how will it? doesnt he know that if it goes boy,girl we are more likely to shag at one point" tara says to them confused which caused kagomay and tomoyo to look at her span out before tomoyo says to her carmlly

"i think thats the kinda closeness he was planning on when he made this arrangement kid" tomoyo utters out.

"NO WAY" kagomay and tara scream out

suddenly (front door slams shut)

"ahh that must be Sakura back"tomoyo shouts out over the two still screaming girls before getting up and heading towards the slammed door.

"Sakura why have you got a bomb" tomoyo asks sakura uneasily as she comes in to the main hall of the house before continuing "and why is there a knocked out body on the door mat? what have you been doing the last two hours?"

"tracked down a bomb, defused it, knocked him out and brock his nose for planting it, brought it home and him same old and you? T" Sakura sighed out hanging up her helmet and keys.

"not much but Sakura what do you plan to do with that?"tomoyo says to her while gesturing with her finger at the bomb

"o i was going to give it to the bomb squad to analize it could you call them down?"

"dont need to we are already here"tara smiles out as she comes in to the main hall with kagomay at her tail

"good get as much info as you can out of it while i deal with it over there"sakura utters out before going back to the door and picking up the now drooling guy from the mat and drags him off to the confinement room they had in the basement.

authors note: alot of Syaoran and sakura next time guys i had to build up :) in the next chappy i will do the final test and make sure syaoran meets the real sakura lol ;) thanks for my really good reviews xxxxx please keep reviewing xx soz about the spelling and g :P u know what im like lol


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the 3rd and final test

6:45pm

normal prov confinement room

"there that should hold you even if you do wake up fucker" Sakura say's as she locks the last chain on the bomb planters wrist before leaving the room and heading back upstairs to get something to eat from the kitchen.

upstairs kitchen

syaorans prov

as i was walking towards the kinomotos kitchen to grab a drink i heard voices coming from what seemed to be there lounge so with out thinking i unconsciously decided to peek in and listen to what was being said " boss you said you wanted to be told when Sakura got home right?" asked one girl i think her name was Tomoyo something. "yes that is correct why is she back then Tomoyo? did she tell you where she when off to?" fugitaka asked her. "well not exactly she just got back about 45 minutes ago carrying a bomb and an unconscious guy, you know sak's she all way has her eyes on the prize to beat those asses no matter what" tomoyo finished.

"find her tomoyo and get her to report to me immediately" fugitaka ask's her seriously before he gets up and heads in my direction 'wait in my direction fuck i got to get out of her before he notices i was listeni-

normal prov

"enjoy listening in LI" Fugitaka asks out as he enters the hall way "shit" syaoran curses as he cames out from behind the corner."look i was just pass-" syaoran was cut off by fugitaka "that might be the case but in this house we don't like people who sneak around. remember that because if you dont its very likely you will get your head blown off! my daughters members have a very keen sense. now goodnight" fugitaka talls him before walking away.

kitchen

"fuck that was close " syaoran breathes out as he grabs a glass of water and sits down with it at the table.

"what was"a voice suddenly asks him causing him to jump out of his chair and throw his glass of water at the voice by accident.

"wo talk about paranoid" sakura utters out as she catches the glass in her hand skillfully.

"well it was a reflex ok you stuck up on me"syaoran bits out at her

"no i didn't i came out of the bacement how is that sneaking and besides i only sneak when i have to and defiantly not in this house he he"sakura laughs out

this shocked syaoran to no end 'wow did she get a personality while she was down there or what i mean the robot is actually smiling a cute smile and she actually laughing'

"did u get reprogrammed down there or something robot your actually laughing?" syaoran asks sakura stunned

" no i did not you cheeky shit i am always like this you just haven't met the real me yet" Sakura replies smiling at him

"ok well then who is the real you i mean are you some kind of insane chick with multiple personalitys or something?" syaoran questions her getting more puzzled by the minute.

"no i am not, how about i start from the beginning? hi im sakura kinomoto leader of the cherry blossoms our worst enemies are the shadows so in order for us to succeed in killing them all we need to merge with your gang apparently. i have to act like a bodyguard when ever i am asked and that means no emotions and a pure sense relent attitude but since i am now currently off the job i get to be me again. YAY. and of catch up" sakura explains to him.

then after she was done talking to him she made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a sandwich and some orange juice before sitting down next to syaoran while he just sits in his seat looking bewildered.

"so let me get this straight are u trying to tell me your a person?" syaoran speaks out as he turns to look at her scoffing down her sandwich waiting for a reply

"ya pretty much mummys boy" sakura utters to him with half a sandwich still in her mouth.

"what the fuck did you just call me androy-ed" syaoran shouts out to her as she grabs her wrist

"hay get off me dick head or i will make you release me" sakura warned him but because he still held on to her tightly and didn't bother to take any notice if her waning sakura decides she would tug her arm away fast to make him let go however it seemed to have the oppasit effect because as she tugged back he followed her tug and before eihter of them new it they were on the floor syaoran on top of sakura still grabbing her wrist kissing her wide eyed

"hay saks your dad knows you are back and he wants to see yo-o my god sakura what's going on in here" tomoyo screeches out mid sentence before grabbing a frying pan from the rack and heading for syaoran screaming "ahh you pervert u get away from sakura right now do you now how many germs are in a kitchen" tomoyo spits out at him as she goes to swipe him with the frying pan which he quickly dodges as he back flips off sakura to a safer position on the other side if the room by the back door.

"yo chill moyo its not what it looked like right Li-san" sakura tells her as she gets to her feet and grabs the pan from tomoyo

"o well then thats good i wouldnt want you getting anything saks he he sorry Li" tomoyo apologies to syaoran before turning back to sakura and saying "i ya did you catch my first bit the boss whats to see you right now. i told him you were back"

"ok thanks tomoyo i will go debrief now" sakura says before bidding tomoyo and syaoran good bye but as she got out of the kitchen tomoyo shouts after her " o saks one more thing the boss wanted us to share rooms with the wolfs you know so it goes boy girl and you got syaoran"

sakuras prov

'shit what did she just say' sakura was going to reply but when she turned round tomoyo was gone. so all she could do was scream before heading up stairs to her fathers study while thinking ' note to self never leave tomoyo in charge of issuing rooms again because she will fuck it up. and kill syaoran kissing me again without permission no matter how good if feels.'

fugitakas study normal prov

"knock knock knock"

"come in"

"its me"sakura tells her father as she enters

"ah good now listen sakura the final test will be tomorrow and yalen told me what it was tonight . it is a three on three battle set for 12 noon in the back garden. it is to be between our top three and hers however she did say that you need not participate considering you have already restrained syaoran in hong kong so the decision is your's" fugitaka announced to her

" of cause i will participate i will always stand proud with my members and fight beside them they of all people should know by now that we are not people to just sit around while the people we trust and love are fighting no matter who they are up ageist. im up for tomorrows battle"sakura stats

"i had a feeling you might say something like that so i already told yelan u would be fighting and i also signed tomoyo and yukito as long as thats ok with you"

"perfect" sakura says while smiling

"ok then well why dont you start debriefing me about what went on today with that bomb man as tomoyo called him so we can both get some sleep" fugitaka utters out to her

"no problem"

6am morning lounge normal prove

"hay hay wake up sakura its 6 why are u sleeping on the sofa?" yukito asks her as he shakes her awake.

"yo yuki some better be dead or dieing for you to wake me up before 9am" sakura mutters out half asleep"

"ahh ur right i forgot i will ask again later bye sakura" yukito whispers out before running out the lounge panicking "shit i for got she shoots at people if the try to wake her up fuck i got to be more careful"yukito thought out loud before heading to the kitchen.

kitchen

"Li what are you doing up at this hour its only 6am" yukito wanders as he notices syaoran siting at the table drinking coffee.

"well i could ask you the same question" syaoran speaks out sipping his coffee before going over to the sink and filling up the dish bowl with cold water.

"are you going to do the dishes or something syaoran because if you are dont bother we have a thing called a dishwasher now they are very useful in that prospective" yukito mocks out

"no you idiot its for kinomoto" syaoran smirks out him befor passing him on the way out of the kitchen.

"why in the world would sakura want a bowl of cold water when she is sleepi-O FUCK Li NOOOO!" Yukito shouts out and rund after him but he was to a late.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! BANG BANG BANG"

"o shit looks like Li is going to have yo buy a new dish bowl and new slippers god if sakura didnt slip on the water things would of probably been a lot worse for him. o well cant say i didnt warn him"

lounge.

"i swear come 12 oclock you are going to wish i had killed you this morning sakura warns him before darting upstairs and in to her room for a shower leaving a now stunned syaron still in the lounge still holding a now empty washing up bowl thinking ' wo she actually deard shoot a syaoran Li? maybe i have underestemated her and plus she is cute when she is sleeping. ahh no syaoran u did not get up at 4 olock just to look at her sleeping for two hours and to anyingly wake her up so u can see how even cuter she looks when she is mad with a pink flusterd face'

12oclock back garden

"ready begin"

Authors note: hi everyone :) cant say my spelling has inproved but her is the long awaited chapter xx please keep r+ring xx thankyou


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 pinned

both teams are standing parallel to each other sakura and syaoran in the middle facing each other tomoyo on sakuras left facing Mailing and yukito on her right facing Eriol each one was chosen as the three best in each gang.

(recap)"ready start"

normal prov..

"your going down Li by my reckoning within 30 seconds at your current skill level " Sakura says out to him before closing the gap between them and grabbing Syaorans left arm at the top with her right hand and the bottom of his arm with her left hand than flipped him completely over her body which gave her the opportunity she wanted to bring his arm still in her grip behind his back and jab her knee in his back preventing him from moving at all.

"pinned Sakura wins"

"i told you 30 seconds but it only took 20. man in good , how you doing down there little puppy? did you like you punishment for throwing water on me earlier?" Sakura whispers out in his ear but got no response which then caused sakura to get off of him and look at Tomoyo and yukito then as if on cue her other team members copied her movements with there opponents.

"pinned Tomoyo wins"

"pinned yukito wins"

"the triple pin. nice choice sakura" fujitaka says extending his hand for her to shake it.

"thankyou dad" sakura answers him taking his hand.

"now then yalen should we go to my office and discuss this merger on the phone with the elders?" fujitaka asks her.

"very well fujitaka" she agrees before following him in the house.

(two hours later lounge normal prov with the wolves)

"how did they do it? i mean it was perfect. they must be machines to do that sort of thing to us and so quickly" one member says as he sits on the sofa next to Eriol.

"look i don't know how either but the important thing is that at least we got the merger now and they are quite good too they beat the other teams we have been trying for the past 3 years" Eriol sighs out before continuing "lets just get over it and get along, besides the girl i am sharing a room with is cute so i am happy at least"

"JUST SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND PISS OFF" syaoran shouts out

"get over it syaoran from what i heard about this morning you got off easy. i have been hearing story's about that girl all night from Tomoyo and she is not someone to insult or piss of lightly" eriol stats to syaoran before getting up and walking out of the room to shower.

"hu as if she is just a physio in my opinion"

(up stairs with the cherry blossoms normal prov)\

"look guys i know this is a hard request to grant for me but they defiantly need it. i can not let you go in to battle with a gang like that! and if the worst should happen they will probably be running around like a bunch of Panzy's at the skill level they are are at now." sakura tells them

"understood miss" was the reply from everyone in the room

"good thankyou. use everything i have tort you and drum it in to them as best you can. the person you will be teaching will be your room mate so they will each get a private teacher which will hopefully increase there learning rate by at least twenty two percent. i will expect a full report on each person every week and there improvements .ok. lets make this work guys dismissed" sakura tells them going out the room to look for her roommate while thinking to herself smiling 'first practice session begins today! a strong gang means nothing without a strong leader. that little puppies got a lot of pain coming his way. i just love payback"

lounge..

"Syaoran i think sakura is looking for you! she just come and asked me if i have seen you but i said you were in the shower before running away" Eriol says to him coming back into the lounge panicking and out of breath leaning his hands on his knees to calm himself.

"ok eriol but why did you run away from her? you look like you have been running for ages did she do something to you?" syaoran asked him confused

"no not her. its my roommate tomoyo. she just come in the room after my shower saying to get dressed in to practice cloths to meet her in the garden immediately and when i said no because i was tied she started to chase me."

"what the fuck you serious" syaoran questions him before seeing him nod " so what does sakura want with me then"syaoran asks himself out loud.

"if you want my advice run man just run" eriol tells him

"ERIOL WHERE ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW"

"fuck thats tomoyo! mate i got to go. goes this chicks crazy" eriol whispers out to him before jumping out the lounge window just as tomoyo enters through the door.

"you seen eriol syaoran?" tomoyo asks syaoran coning in the door in gogging bottoms and a crop top

"no i haven't seen him but why do you want him" syaoran asks

"because sakura has requested we train are roommates" tomoyo shrugged out to him

"what?why?"

"dont ask me this type of question ask sakura she is looking for you anyway"tomoyo says smirking at him before going over to the window and jumping out of it after spotting eriol out side still running.

'hu well i wont be running from her. i think its time i took my gang off restriction' syaoran thinks to him self before taking out his phone and calling eriol

(phone call)

"pant pant pant hhelloo"

"eriol tell the guys the gang is officially off restriction."

" sounds good to me i cant stand all this running away anymore"

(hangs up)

kitchen with sakura

"you wanted to see me?" syaoran asks her as he leans up agents the kitchen door frame smirking

"yes actually. get changed and meet me out in the garden" she utters out looking at him before opening the fridge and getting a bottle of water out.

"i dont think that will be necessary. i am not going out side for training" syaoran states walking slowly towards her

"well how else are we going to make the merger legal there is only two ways and they are either training the other team so they reach the other teams skill level to be considered one, or if the teams are both equally matched 'which we are not' would be -" but at this sakura gets cut off by syaoran pinning her up agents the fridge shocking her but also inhibiting all of her movements which made her look at him wide eyes and full of shock before hearing him finish her sentence for her in a low and husky voice staring right at her smiling "sex"

Authors note: a update :) ya please review xx sorry for s/g mistakes


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer i don't own ccs Clamp does.

Chapter 10 fighting for the merge

Court off guard with his last sentence of involving sex, Sakura pushes Syaoran away from her forcefully, saying through grinned teeth. "Shut up we need to get it together for both are gangs sakes. If you're not interested in helping than stay out of it and back off, i am not prepared to deal your shit while we are so close to our goal."

"Tetchy i was just trying to say that it will be pointless training now, we have only just had the second test so my members are probably tied and need to chill." Syaoran tells her getting back off the floor and making his way to the table.

Sakura then sat down beside him and looked him in the eye, with a now serious excretion on her face as she spoke.

"Look we could leave training until tomorrow then but let me just say, do you really think my members become this skilled just by resting? No it takes time, skill and dedication to get where my members are. So remember that tomorrow, when you and your gang are in hell Li. Ok. Get some sleep and chill as you call it because come tomorrow your mine. See you"

Sakura then smiled past him and left the kitchen leaving a now pissed Syaoran behind her thinking

'That cow, she was patronizing me. God i hate her'

With Tomoyo and Eriol

"Ahh so you finally stopped running" Tomoyo says out to Eriol seeing him slow down and turn to her smiling.

"Look Tomoyo lets fight again me and you,"

"Ok but we already did that earlier"

"Yes i know but i wasn't at my best, you see Syaoran put us on a restriction a few days ago when we almost killed the last gang we were supposed to merge with."

What so all of you have not been fighting us at your best? You bastard" Tomoyo bits out at him, before walking away to find Sakura.

...Phone call...Tomoyo and Sakura

"Hello Moyo what's up?"

"Well for starters that Li guy is a liar you know he put his whole gang on a band with us, because apparently they almost killed the last gang they were supposed to merge with."

"What, how do you know this Moyo?"

"Eriol let it slip when i was chasing him down for training."

"Alright Tomoyo calm down, don't worry i will sort it out."

"Ok. So what do i do about his training though? Give up on him"

"No way, we are just going start tomorrow instead, Li said to me earlier that him and his members are tired and need to rest, ahh poor babies."

"Those lazy asses, Sakura you were so evil with our training! We didn't even know what rest was, but i wouldn't change it for the world because you made us who we are now. "

"ya i know, look i will see you later, Thanks for the heads up Tomoyo."

...Hangs up...

Sakura's prov

'Well now, so your gang has admitted to being on a restriction, unfortunately Li i knew that ever since Hong Kong.

Flashback...Syaoran and Yelan before leaving for Tokyo in the mansions dining room...

"You don't think Sakura and Fujitaka noticed do you"

Sakura heard Yelan say to Syaoran in a whispered voice, as she was carrying her luggage to the front door. Which caused her to stopped and listened in the room where she heard her name being mentioned.

"no mum, there is no way that robot android would of noticed that i have put my gang on a fighting restriction, she has been too busy sticking to her daddy to know anything so don't worry.

"Shut up Syaoran don't talk like that, i feel bad enough lying. So i don't need you insulting them as well.

"Yes yes, ok"

End of flashback...

So now you and you gang have decided to go all out, let's see how strong you really are tomorrow baby kun' sakura thought to herself smiling as she takes out her phone to texted her other members.

Text..

meet tonight at club to celebrate last day of freedom before training the rookies

8pm hallway... normal prov

"Sakura are you not going to invite the other guys to come to the club with us? Tomoyo questions her as they made their way to the car that was waiting for them.

"No way, it's our last day of freedom before we have to babysit for a while. So let's just chill and have some fun" she answers her before opening the mansions door, bumping in to someone causing her to back flip instantly and pull out her gun.

"o hi Syaoran, are you just coming back from a mission? ahh hello Syaoran did hear me" Tomoyo says out to him, waving her hand in front of his face. This did not even faze him out of his realization daze he was in, looking at sakura with wide eyes while thinking 'it's her. It's cherry. She's here?'

"SYAORAN" Tomoyo shouts at him again finally getting his attention.

"Hu o hi Tomoyo" Syaoran says to her hazily, not taking his eyes off of Sakura until he snaps back to reality moving towards sakura.

After about a minute he put on his cool face smirking at her as he spoke a slight blush placed on his face.

"Hello again, i didn't know you were a member of this gang, i tried looking for you everywhere in Hong Kong, but there was no sign of you? Where did you go after that night?"

"That night" Sakura says out loud making Tomoyo look at her curiously, until an image struck her thoughts' shit i almost forgot about us sleeping together!' causing her to blush slightly as she remembers that night in Hong Kong.

"Syaoran what are you talking abou -" Tomoyo asks out before she was interrupted by a hand flying across her mouth, silencing her before sakura drags a now protesting Tomoyo out the door in a hurry before saying back to Syaoran.

"Sorry Syaoran, we are in a hurry no time to talk. Bye." the blush on her face deepening as she says his first name.

"Hay i-" but by the time he spoke out she and Tomoyo was gone.

...In the car...

"Sakura what the hell is going on? Why did you drag me out of there like that?"

"Sorry Tomoyo i just had to get out of the mansion, that guy Li well we kind of slept together in HONG Kong but i forgot-"

YOU WHAT"

"Calm down Tomoyo, it was a mission I did it for dad I had no choice"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Well I forgot until a moment ago, sorry Tomoyo"

"Buy me a drink in a bit and i will forget about it"

"You're on, thanks Tomoyo"

"Ok, now what are we going to do, he obviously doesn't know the fact it was you he slept with that night?"

"Yes i know that's why i grabbed you and ran, i don't want him to know it was me."

"Why not i bet it would be amusing, he looked absolutely besotted with you just know."

"It affected me too Tomoyo, for some reason after i had remembered that night and i looked back at him my heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest."

"Really, wow I would have never of believed it if someone else had told me you were falling in love, but because it's you saying it i don't know what to say"

"WHAT, don't talk stupid, i am not falling for no one, i am just saying he affects me."

"Well Sakura in all the years i have known you, i have never seen you react like that with anyone else you have ever slept with. Even Yukito"

"Yes i know that Tomoyo, i don't understand how he is doing this to me. i had to work so hard in Hong Kong to control my face from changing colures in fount of his mum."

...club...11pm

"Sakura, Syaoran is here with Eriol and his gang." Tomoyo shouts out to Sakura through the hard bass music playing in the club.

"What, Tomoyo i can't deal with him right now, i am too drunk to compose myself. Distract him while i make a call to kagome to pick me up, she stayed at home tonight right?" Sakura asks her getting anxious.

"Ya she is but i think that's too late, he's already seen you and he is coming over." Tomoyo says to her with a sigh, seeing Syaoran staring their way.

'Shit, what am i going to do 'Sakura thought panicking.

"Tomoyo i am going to make a run for it! See you at home"

"Ok Sakura i will try and help you out" Tomoyo utters out to her before seeing her run off hurriedly.

...With Syaoran and Eriol...

"Eriol are you sure your guy followed them right?"

"Yes Syaoran stop getting paranoid, she's over there" Eriol tells him pointing to the clubs bar spotting Tomoyo and Sakura talking.

"Cool thanks"

At that he starts to make his way over to her but see's her turn and run causing him to go into a run to catch her up.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: clamp own ccs and i do not.

Chapter 11 finding out

...Outside the club...

"Hay wait cherry, Stop" Syaoran shouts out at her grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

"Syao-"

"No stop, why do you keep running away from me?" Syaoran questions her, keeping her in a tight embrace.

"Look Syaoran about that night, just forget about it please! I will be going back to Hong Kong tomorrow anyway, i won't appear in front of you again, so just please let me go."Sakura asks him pleadingly trying to control her emotions but failing badly, as she feels her face heat up as his hug titans around her.

"What no way, that night you changed me cherry, you were the first person to ever make me feel anything. "

Hearing this made Sakura heart race even more to the point where she just couldn't take it.

'Sorry Syaoran' was the last thing she thought as she moved her hand up his back, knocking him out at the back of the club.

After covering him with her fiery jacket she had on she took off running in the direction of her house tears escaping her eyes for the first time in her life, she was crying for real.

Next morning ...4am club alley way

Picture..Flash..

POUR..."SPLASH"

"HOLLY HELL"

"Good morning Li you look a bit wet there! So how about instead of trying to kill me with your eyes you wake up and go home to get dressed for practice?" Sakura says staring down at him smirking at the sight of him wet hugging her coat from last night.

"Fuck you Kinomoto!"

No way I can't do that with you again". Sakura tells him starting to blush remembering how he made her feel that night.

"Hu what do you mean again" Syaoran looked at her suspicious getting up soaked.

'Fuck. You idiot Sakura' Sakura thought cursing herself angrily.

"Nothing, anyway, let's go train!" Sakura says out to him again walking away from him hastily.

"NO FUCKING WAY SAKUA, IT WAS YOU! Take off your trousers off right now" Syaoran shouts at her angrily trying to grab her as he sees her taking off running down the street.

"NO WAY. Training is cancelled... bye"

"You can't avoid me forever Sakura" Syaoran tells her trying to catch up to her, but gives up as he sees her get on her bike and ride off.

Leaving him to walk home thinking 'I can't believe it was Sakura, the girl i was looking for and sent my guys out to find.' Syaoran thought not realising there were people coming up behind him talking to him.

"Syaoran did you hear what i said" Eriol asks him coming up behind him in running close with Tomoyo, knocking Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"What? O no sorry man, what did you say?"

"I said what are you doing here? And how did you get wet?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Syaoran tells them spacing out again.

Ring..ring..ring..

"O that's me, its uncle Fujitaka" Tomoyo mutters out answering her phone , causing the amber eyed boy to come back to reality and Eriol to stare at her intensely.

One sided phone call...

"Hi Uncle, what's up.

"What, no way! She what, Ok i will be right there. bye"

...Hangs up...

After hanging up the phone Tomoyo didn't even think before turning to Syaoran with a serious face. "Syaoran, we got trouble those bastards for the shadows have kidnapped lady Yelan Li"

"WHAT, how" Syaoran asks her grabbing her shoulders, shacking her for an answer.

"She went out secretly last night and didn't come back. Then this morning, Fujitaka received a note saying she will be killed tomorrow, unless we release that psycho bomber sakura court the other day." She finished pushing out of his now shocked floppy grip before continuing...

"Well at least your reacting better than Sakura did" Tomoyo praises him, nudging Eriol to go comfort him.

"What do you mean by that?"

" Uncle said he couldn't get a hold of you, so he rung Sakura instead." Tomoyo sighs out before continuing, "She said she would never forgive them and went after them."

"What she is so insane! What am i going to do with her?" Syaoran mutters to himself running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Then without thinking, Syaoran turns to Tomoyo and Eriol with a beyond nervous expression on his face. "i can't lose them guys, either of them. They are the most important people in the world to me, there is no way i am letting Sakura go again! I lost her once in Hong Kong, i can't go through that again."

Tomoyo's face immediately changed after hearing him say this, so she eyes him suspiciously as she asked him "so you know then?"

He nods at Tomoyo's question knowingly and replies blushing "she just told me about half an hour ago, before taking off on her bike." Syaoran finishes looking away from Tomoyo embarrassed.

"Ok look let's just get back and find out what's happening now." Tomoyo notifies them before running off, making them chase after her.

With Sakura...

To say that Sakura was pissed off would be an understatement, her anger was so apparent on her face she could see it through her bike mirror.

She had just jumped the shadow mansion gate and was now knocking out her first person there. Smacking him in the face with her motor bike, as she flips of off it making it land on him before grabbing her guns out and walking towards the shadows mansion.

Deep fury now set on Sakura's face as she makes her way to the door, shooting two more people as she gets there and kicking one through the door allowing her to enter.

BANG...

At the sound of another gun being fired Sakura just stood in the hall of the shadows, unfazed at the fact blood could now be seen dripping down her arm.

Staring intently, at the person who fired the shot with unemotional eyes and a still perfect stance caused the man to shudder and step backs uneasily.

Then fear could suddenly be seen crossing his face, 'what is going on? I just shot her and the bitch didn't even flinch' he though before he shouts out at Sakura finding his voice out of frustration. "What the fuck? Why are you just standing there? I just put a hole in your arm? What are you a machine?"

Not even bothering to answer his question, sakura just flipped over him smacking her gun across the back of his head whispering out before leaving "emotions, they are not worth it for scum like you".

10 minutes later...shadow's cells...

"Lady Yelan" Sakura ask outs after entering the cells

"Sakura" Yelan calls out to her, making Sakura run to her voice.

"Are you ok Lady Yelan," Sakura asks Yelan through the bar door emotionlessly after seeing the state the shadows had left her in on the ground.

"Yes Sakura i am alright but i would be very grateful if you could get me up" Yelan says to her looking at sakura through swollen eye's.

"Yurusemasen (unforgivable). Please wait a moment" Sakura tells her as she steps back from her cell door.

Coming at it again seconds later ferociously, kicking it on impact causing the door to smash to the floor with a bounce.

Stepping over the door and rushing to the now barely conscious woman's side, she lifts her head off the floor and places it on her knee for comfort as she takes out her phone.

...phone call...

"Tomoyo Mrs Li is alive but she is beaten, i need a car and a medic fast. Meet me outside the shadows mansion."

"You got it Sakura, i will be there in ten minutes."

...End...

Then with ease Sakura takes Yelan's body into her arms before carrying her back up the stairs and waiting for Tomoyo thinking to herself 'i am so glad i didn't give them a chance to claim another ...mother.'


End file.
